Exschwasion 4
__TOC__ Level list This levelpack contains 32 levels. All are accessible. 'Vortex' Music: Satellite by Froxic 'Loading' Press F5 to dismiss the random blackness. Music: Like clockwork by Spor'' (Caligo)'' 'Shotgun ' Recommended Music: Funk Party by Griz'' (Say it loud)'' 'Warning' Red lighted sides mean approaching wall direction. Music: The Blob by Figure & Dirty Deeds' ''(Monsters vol.4)'' 'Echolocation' AUDIO REQUIRED: Higher pitched beep means turn right. Lower pitched beep means turn left. Music: Orchestrated incident by Gramatik'' (582)'' 'Binary' Music: Orion by Wolfgun' ''(Lights)'' 'Mirrored' Music: Sentinent by KOAN Sound (Forgotten myths) 'Hurdle' (3D Recommended) Press Space to jump over walls. Music: The Kick by Auvic (Voices Call) '' 'Popcorn function' '(3D Requred)' Music: ''Omelet ''by ''Wonky Llama'' (Noms EP)'' 'Flipside' Press Space to swap Music: Back and forth by 20syl'' (Motifs II)'' 'Polyrhythm' Required Tap to the beat If syncing is off adjust events/rhythmoffset.json Music: Konga Konga Kappa '' by ''Danny Baranowsky'' (Crypt of the Necrodancer)'' 'Dual Action' Music: More good times (Synergy Remix) ''by ''Cheshire'' (The remixes)'' 'Obfuscate' Music: Streamers (Ryan Hemsworth remix) by Wave Racer'' (Destroyed)'' 'Partition' Press Space to swap Music: Double Jump by Ollygon 'Cluster' Music: Laquada'' by ''Odjbox (Oak sessions) 'Splitter' Slow PCs will lag very bad with 3D on. Music: The Stroke ''by ''Featurecast 'Short straw' Music: Tropical dinosaur by Kill Paris (Galaxies between us) 'Glimmer' Pro tip: When the level starts to blink, aim your arrow in the directions of the longest line among the others. The place where it goes around is the hole. Music: Razor Leaf by Wrld 'Fold' Music: Where are you (Feat. Sub.sound) by Virtual Riot (Sugar Rush EP) 'Color picker' Stay in the lane with a different color. Music: Hangman's daughter ''by ''Odjbox (Oak Sessions) 'Stroboscopic' Music: What we do by Le Castle Vania + Addison (I want you/what we do) 'Lockin' Music: Live Wire by Excision (Codename X) 'Deception' Music: Trailmixing VIP by Far Too Loud (Cocktails of awesome) 'Continuum' Music: You & Me by Skrux (Hegemon I) 'Exponential' Causes Lags Music: Streamers ''by ''Wave Racer 'Kirigami' Music: Corporate Demons by Gramatik & Luxas (The Condor OST) 'Flip-Swap' (3D Required) Press Space to swap Music: Cream Soda (With Tomggg) by Ryan Hemsworth 'Four Eyes' (3D Required) Music: Different World' ''by ''Feed Me (A giant warrior Descends on Tokyo EP) '''Flipout Press Space to swap Music: King Slim by Ramzoid (Orient Expedition) ' 'Seismic Wave (3D Required) Music: The Machine by Rob Gasser 'Monochrome' Music: Music is forever by Uppermost' (New Moon) 'Throwback' Music: Throwback theory by Auvic Gallery SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-04-16-276.jpg|Vortex SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-04-35-709.jpg|Loading SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-04-56-921.png|Shotgun SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-10-14-541.jpg|Warning SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-11-41-565.jpg|Echolocation SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-12-45-260.jpg|Binary SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-13-30-008.jpg|Mirrored SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-14-13-258.jpg|Hurdle SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-14-29-534.png|Popcorn Function SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-18-14-479.jpg|Flipside SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-19-00-641.jpg|Polyrhythm SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-19-50-406.png|Dual Action SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-21-59-763.jpg|Obfuscate SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-23-02-957.jpg|Partition SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-23-40-512.jpg|Cluster SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-24-19-947.jpg|Splitter SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-24-33-191.jpg|Short Straw SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-24-55-468.png|Glimmer SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-28-58-772.jpg|Fold SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-29-36-896.png|Color Picker SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-31-50-192.jpg|Stroboscopic SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-32-42-432.jpg|Lockin SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-33-54-022.jpg|Deception SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-34-54-010.jpg|Continuum SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-35-20-075.jpg|Exponential SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-35-38-313.jpg|Kirigami SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-35-48-802.jpg|Flip-swap SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-36-49-145.png|Four Eyes SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-43-16-160.jpg|Flipout SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-43-45-325.png|Seismic Wave SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-45-48-368.png|Monochrome SSVOpenHexagon 2015-12-26 23-49-26-937.jpg|Throwback Category:Levelpacks